LUCKY?
by Hirudinea
Summary: Mark mungkin bisa menyebut ini sebagai keuntungan dan keberuntungan ganda bagi dirinya. Dan terima kasih banyak ia ucapkan pada Haechan, karena berkat anak itulah dia bisa seberuntung ini./NCT MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK.


**LUCKY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **MarkChan/MarkHyuck**

 **Oneshoot, shortstory, romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berguling ke kanan. Lalu berguling lagi ke kiri. Tidak nyaman. Lalu berubah posisi lagi menjadi terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Tapi ternyata langit-langit kamar yang nampak datar dan berwarna putih bolos itu terlihat begitu menyebalkan dan tidak asik untuk ia pandangi. Akhirnya ia ganti posisi lagi jadi menghadap ke kanan dan langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan dada bidang milik suami tercintanya. Ia mendongak ke atas sejenak untuk memastikan apakah dirinya sudah mengganggu waktu tidur Mark atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena sekarang Mark nampak masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Sambil menghela napasnya panjang dia membalas pelukan dari pria itu di pinggangnya. Ia melakukannya dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, supaya tidur pria itu tidak terganggu sama sekali oleh perilakunya,"Kenapa masih belum bisa tidur juga sih." Ketika matanya baru terpejam sebentar, dirinya sudah tidak tahan untuk segera membukanya lagi karena dirinya sedang sangat malas untuk tidur.

"Kenapa belum tidur juga?" Mark mengagetkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba dengan suara miliknya, sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang miliknya. Sepertinya semua polah tingkahnya yang tadi telah membuat tidur dari sang suami terganggu, bahkan sampai membuatnya jadi terbangun seperti ini. Dia jadi merasa bersalahkan sekarang, pasalnya ia tahu jika Mark itu pasti sudah sangat lelah setelah seharian tadi bekerja, dan pasti suaminya itu juga butuh waktu untuk istirahat. Tapi lihatlah dirinya sekarang, bukannya membantu sang suami cepat istirahat tapi dia malah dengan seenaknya saja mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Kau pasti terganggu karena diriku kan? Karena diriku kau bahkan jadi sampai terbangun seperti ini." Dengan wajah bersalah miliknya, dia memandang Mark yang sekarang juga sama sedang memandangnya. Saling bertatap mata dengan lembut, seolah sedang menyelami perasaan di hati masing-masing.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Dengan sayang Mark mengecup bibir mungil berwarna merah milik istri tercintanya tersebut. Malam sudah larut seperti ini dan Haechan belum juga tidur, padahal biasanya bocah itu akan langsung terlelap jika sudah berada di atas ranjang. Tapi sepertinya malam ini tidak, sang istri tercintanya itu bahkan belum juga terlelap sejak tadi. Sebenarnya hal apa sih yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang istri manisnya ini?

"Tidak ada. Tapi rasanya memang sedang malas saja mau tidur." Haechan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja pada dada milik suami tercintanya itu.

Mark hanya mengangguk dan mengelus lembut surai halus miliknya dan menghirup itu cukup lama, "Sekarang tidur saja ok." Dirinya menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung milik Haechan supaya orangnya bisa cepat tidur, karena sekarang malam memang sudah sangat larut. Tapi tak selang lama kemudian, sang istri bukannya cepat tidur tapi malah menjilati permukaan lehernya sambil tangannya merambat kemana-mana. Awalnya dia sempat heran dengan kelakuan bocah itu, tapi sepertinya sekarang dia sudah mengerti dengan maksud dari bocah itu.

"Waaaa..." Sekarang Haechan memekik kaget saat Mark dengan tiba-tiba membanting tubuhnya, hingga membuat dia jadi terkurung di dalam tindihannya. Senyum dan seringaian miliknya kini telah muncul menghiasi gurat wajahnya, apalagi sekarang dia juga menatap dengan intens sepasang mata indah bulat milik Haechan.

"Kau pasti sangat ingin melakukan inikan? Kau bahkan kau sampai tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu menginginkannya, iyakan?" Mark mengelus seduktif paha milik Haechan yang sejak tadi telah terpampang dengan begitu jelas pada penglihatannya, karena memang anak itu hanya sedang memakai celana boxer saja.

Haechan tersenyum menggoda dan mencoba untuk melepaskan satu per satu kancing piyama milik Mark. Malam ini dia benar-benar bosan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi sepertinya sedikit berolahraga malam di ranjang bersama dengan Mark akan seru juga. Dia bahkan sekarang sudah memasang wajah yang sangat menggoda dan siap untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama dengan sang suami, "Aku sangat rindu padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia dengan sangat agresifnya mencium permukaan bibir milik Mark yang langsung dibalas dengan tak kalah agresifnya oleh Mark.

Setelah semua kancing baju milik Mark telah terlepas, maka tampaklah pemandangan otot perut serta dada yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Setelah itu diapun memutuskan untuk memeluk pria itu sambil tetap saling mengadu mulutnya dengan mulut milik Mark. Ia bersorak dalam hati saat Mark begitu handal mengunvasi mulutnya, menyelusuri seluruh area di dalam mulutnya. Ia suka ciuman panas yang begitu menggairahkan seperti ini, begitu panas dan akan mudah sekali untuk memancing birahinya.

Ketika Mark melepaskan ciumannya, pria itu langsung beralih membuka piyama yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan segera melepasnya dengan begitu saja. Ia pun sekarang sudah setengah telanjang di depan pria itu,"Tunggu sebentar." Ia menahan kepala milik Mark ketika sang suaminya itu hendak menyerang area bahu dan dada miliknya, "Bagaimana jika mendadak Chenle bangu, lalu minta tidur denganku lagi malam ini?" Ia baru ingat sekarang, jika putra tunggalnya yang masih berusia 4 tahun itu sedang sangat suka terbangun dari tidurnya di pertengahan malam dan akan pergi mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan Mark, lalu merengek minta tidur bersamanya sambil dipeluk.

Mark menghela napasnya pelan dan menengok ke arah jam yang berada di atas meja, "Aku rasa itu tidak akan terjadi sayang. Anak manis kita itu pasti sudah tidur sekarang." Dia dengan masa bodohnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Lagipula sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari, tidak mungkin Chenle anak manis kesayangannya -yang sudah dua tahun terakhir ini ia adopsi bersama Haechan, akan terbangun. Itu tidak mungkin, Chenle hanya akan terbangun di pertengahan malam paling akhir itu pukul satu, dan jika sudah lewat tiga puluh menit begini, maka kemungkinan besarnya bocah manisnya itu sudah terlelap dengan indahnya dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Haechan masih berusaha menyingkirkan kepala milik Mark ketika pria itu sudah menyusu pada putingnya sekarang, "Hyu-hyung! Lepaskan dulu!" Akhirnya dia berhasil juga menarik kepala milik Mark dari dadanya, dengan cara menjambaknya kasar dan membuat pria itu menggerutu karena kesal sekaligus kesakitan.

"Apa lagi sayangku?" Mark bertanya gemas pada Haechan, karena jujur saja sekarang dirinya sedang kesal menahan seluruh gairah miliknya untuk tidak menyerang istri cerewetnya itu terlebih dahulu, "Masih mengkhawatirkan Chenle? Jangan pikirkan itu sayang, sekarang dia sudah tidur nyenyak di kamarnya dan sedang bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya. Jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya, ok?"

Haechan menggeleng kencang dan mendorong badan milik Mark yang tidak bepengaruh apapun bagi orangnya, "Bisa saja nanti dia tiba-tiba saja mengetuk pintu kamar kita, saat kita sedang tanggung-tanggungnya melakukan ini? Aku tidak mau melakukannya sekarang, jadi cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku sekarang juga!"

Mark memasang wajah masam miliknya dan memilih untuk menuruti perkataan dari Haechan, "Jika akhirnya seperti ini, seharusnya tadi kau tidak perlu menggodaku kan?" Mark sedikit ketus ketika mengatakan itu, mungkin saja itu karena dia sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal pada Haechan, jika sejak awal yang menggodanya tadikan anak itu tapi kenapa ketika dirinya sudah menyanggupi godaan itu, anak itu malah bersikap seperti ini. Seperti memberinya sebuah harapan palsu yang isinya hanya angan-angan kosong saja.

Dia mengancingkan kancing piyamanya kembali lalu serega membalik tubuhnya, untuk membelakangi Haechan. Jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini lebih baik dia cepat tidur sajs sejak tadi, tidak usah repot-repot mempedulikan istrinya yang tidak kunjung tidur-tidur juga sejak tadi. Lebih baik segera pejamkan mata, beristirahat dengan baik supaya besok dia tidak akan telat lagi berangkat kerja ke kantornya. Dia sudah lelah sering diomeli oleh bos gendutnya yang super cerewet itu karena sering datang terlambat, omong-omong.

Haechan merasa ada yang aneh dari Mark, sepertinya pria itu sedang marah padanya. Dia jadi bingung sekarang harus berbuat apa. Apakah dia turuti saja kemamuan pria itu? Lagiankan ini juga salahnya sendiri tadi malah menggodainya. Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, nanti bagaimana dengan Chenle yang tiba-tiba saja bisa muncul? Jujur saja, mau bagaimanapun juga dia ini juga mengkhawatirkan Chenle yang nanti bisa saja tiba-tiba datang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka dan mengganggu kegiatan intim mereka -jika saja tadi mereka masih nekat mau melanjutkannya, "Hyung, kau marah ya?" Dia menggambar garis-garis abstrak di punggung lebar milik Mark, punggung yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk bersandar jika ia sedang merasa lelah, "Jangan marah ya, aku hanya takut saja jika nanti ketika kita benar-benar sudah hampir sampai di puncak gairah, tiba-tiba saja harus berhenti karena ada Chenle yang tiba-tiba datang mengetuk pintu. Kau taukan, anak manis kita itu belakangan ini sering bercerita jika dia bermimpi buruk. Dia bilang di mimpinya dia digigit oleh anak tetangga sebelah kita, siapa namanya? Renjun? Iya, si Renjun itu, aku hanya khawtir saja dia mendadak bermimpi hal itu lagi lalu terbangun dan datang kemari. Jadi jangan marah ya sayang."

Mark mendengus malas ketika Haechan sudah meluncurkan aksi mari merayunya supaya ia berhenti marah dan mau memaafkannya. Selalu saja seperti itu, anak itu pasti akan melakukan ini jika dia sedang marah. Berkata lembut dan manis padanya, membujuknya dengan berbagai macam kalimat persuasif, yang terkadang memang selalu berhasil untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Entah ini karena istrinya yang terlalu pandai merayunya atau memang dirinya saja yang akan selalu lemah dengan segala tingakah manis milik istri menggemaskannya itu? Terserahlah, dia jadi bingung sendiri jika memikirkannya, lagipula hal itu tidakalah penting juga untuk dibahas.

"Mark hyung, jangan marah ya~" Haechan memeluk erat tubuh Mark dari belakang dengan erat, tanpa peduli jika kondisinya sekarang masih setengah telanjang, "Aku sebenarnya juga sangat ingin melakukan itu, kitakan sudah hampir satu minggu penuh tidak melakukannya lagi sayang. Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tetap saja aku lebih mementingakan Chenle, aku takut dia akan terbangun lagi nanti."

Mark malas menanggapinya tapi akhirnya ia tetap buka suara juga, "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau tidur dengan dia." Bukannya mau bersikap judes, hanya saja rasa kesal di dalam hatinya ini masih belum reda juga pada Haechan.

Haechan memukul keras punggung milik Mark hingga membuat orangnya jadi sedikit merintih karena kesakitan, "Yak! Kau marah betulan ya padaku?!" Dia membentak Mark dan menarik orang itu untuk tidur menghadap padanya, "Ck, baiklah kita lakukan saja sekarang. Aku akan mengabaikan Chenle terlebih dahulu!" Haechan dengan sangat cepatnya duduk di atas perut milik Mark dan menundukkan badannya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik Mark.

"Kau serius? Jika kau hanya main-main saja seperti tadi, maka lebih baik kau hentikan saja ini sekarang." Mark menarik pinggang milik Haechan dan mengurung anak itu dalam dekapan erat miliknya. "Jika kau tidak segera menghentikan ini sekarang, maka jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku lagi nanti." Bibirnya sekarang sudah bekerja menggigiti dan menghisap dalam leher sampai tulang selangka milik Haechan. Tangannya pun juga demikian, dia dengan sangat ahlinya menggoda Haechan dengan cara meremasi pantat berisi milik bocah itu, tidak lupa dia juga mengelus paha tersingkap milik Haechan dengan gerakan lembut yang sangat menggoda.

"Aakh..," Haechan mengeluarkan pekikan merdu miliknya saat sekarang tangan milik Mark telah beralih menjamah penis miliknya yang sudah sedikit menegang di bawah sana. Dan demi Tuhan! Bagi Haechan, Mark itu begitu sangat pandai dalam hal memainkan bagian vital miliknya. Hal itupun sekarang membuatnya jadi tidak fokus lagi dengan kenikmatan lain yang juga Mark berikan padanya. Ia sebenarnya juga ingin membalas semua perlakuan dari Mark itu, namun dia yang sepertinya memang akan selalu lemas -jika sudah dibawah kendali Mark, memang pada akhirnya tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak hal lagi selain pasrah saja pada pria itu.

Mark membalik posisi tubuh mereka dan membawa Haechan ke bawah tindihannya, karena sekarang dia mau menginvasi seluruh permukaan tubuh milik sang istri, "Kemana celana dalammu itu sayang?" Ia menyeringai pada Haechan saat tahu jika ternyata anak itu tidak memakai celana dalamnya -setelah tadi dirinya telah berhasil melepaskan boxer milik anak itu, dan melemparkannya dengan asal entah ke arah mana tadi. Dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hal ini lagi, selagi istrinya masih belum bertindak cerewet, dia mau membungkam dulu anak itu dengan semua kenikmatan yang hendak ia curahkan padanya.

Tangannya memainkan penis itu sedikit kasar, keras, dan terburu-buru, yang langsung saja membuat Haechan jadi mendesah tak karuan karenanya. Dan sedangkan untuk kedua tangannya sendiri, sekarang keduanya masih sangat sibuk meremasi pantat milik Haechan yang sekarang sudah tidak terhalangi oleh apapun. Ia tersenyum puas mendengar suara racauan milik Haechan itu, ia juga tahu pasti Haechan juga sangat menginginkan hal ini. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka berdua tidak merasakannya, jadi sudah bisa ia bayangkan betapa bocah itu sudah sangat ingin melakukan ini.

"Aaaaaahhh...," Haechan mendesah panjang saat Mark tiba-tiba melahap penisnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Hal itupun berhasil membuatnya jadi merasa diterbangkan jauh hingga sampai ke nirwana yang jauh sana, "Hyung! Te-terus..!" Tangannya menjambak rambut milik suaminya itu untuk melampiaskan segala rasa nikmat yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Dari bawah sana, penisnya dimanjakan dengan sangat luar biasa nikmat. Sampai ke bagian atas, dadanya pun juga dimanjakan olehnya, putingnya dipilin, ditekan lalu diputar oleh orang itu dengan seenaknya, hingga membuat perutnya jadi merasa aneh seperti sedang diaduk-aduk.

"Arghh!" Dia mengerang panjang saat merasakan cairan ejakulasinya akhirnya keluar juga, ia melihat ke bawah dan menyaksikan jika Mark sekarang sedang melahap seluruh cairannya itu. Dan ketika Mark hendak menciumnya, ia dengan sangat cepat juga menyambar bibir itu. Ia merasakan Mark membagi cairan semen miliknya sendiri itu di dalam ciuman ini, ia sebenarnya benci dengan ini. Baginya berciuman seperti ini terlalu menjijikkan, tidak mementingkan kebersihan dan sangat tidak higienis! Maka dari itulah ia langsung mendorong wajah milik Mark untuk menjauh darinya dan melepaskan ciuman -yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan itu.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan melakukan ciuman yang seperti itu!" Dia memandang kesal pada Mark. Sejak dulu ia sudah sering memperingati suaminya itu,tapi dia masih saja keras kepala hingga membuat dia jadi kesal saja.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi." Mark terkekeh pelan melihat wajah imut milik istrinya yang sedang menggerutu sebal itu.

"Jangan ulangi lagi!" Haechan mengancam Mark lalu mendorong pria itu ke posisi terduduk. Memaksa pria itu untuk memangku tubuhnya, supaya dalam menjalankan aksinya nanti ia bisa melakukannya dengan lekluasa. Tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher miliknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher milik sang suami -ia sedang ingin membuat tanda di sana. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu ahli juga dalam membuat hickey seperti ini, tapi siapa pula yang akan peduli jika dia sekarang memang benar-benar sedang menginginkannya.

Haechan hampir saja melepaskan kepalanya dari leher milik Mark, ketika pria itu dengan nakalnya sudah mulai menjamah lubang analnya. Foreplay mereka saja bahkan belum seberapa, tapi kenapa suaminya itu sudah main melakukan penetrasi saja! Namun ya sudahlah dia nikmati saja hal itu, biarkan saja Mark memasukkan beberapa jarinya di dalam sana. Lagipula nanti kalau terasa nikmat dirinya sendiri jugakan yang akan mendesah?

"Astagaah...," Nah kan, benar. Jika terasa nikmat dirinya sendirikan yang akan mendesah. Pasalnya Mark itu memang selalu pandai dalam hal memanjakan dirinya di segala tempat, apalagi yang di bawah sana itu. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari leher milik Mark, lalu mendongak ke atas untuk menarik perhatian dari Mark supaya pria itu mau memanjakan daerah sekitar lehernya juga. Meski setelahnya dia merasa sedikit geli tapi tetap saja dia menikmati saat pria itu menghisap kuat kulit lehernya.

Mark menyeringai melihat tingkah menggoda dari sang istrinya tersebut, kelakuannya itu lho. Bisa saja kalau melakukan tindakan goda-menggoda. Dan karena sudah sangat gemas, dirinya pun memutuskan untuk menggigit kuat saja leher milik orang itu hingga membuat istrinya itu langsung memekik karena kesakitan. Ia hanya terkekeh saja dengan hal tersebut sambil tangannya masih tetap melakukan kegiatan penetrasi di lubang anal milik Haechan. Bicara soal lubang, dirinya sudah sangat rindu sekali dengan kehangatan lubang itu omong-omong.

"Aashh..." Ia semakin bersemangat memaju mundurkan jarinya di bawah sana saat mendengar suara desisan menggoda milik Haechan terdengar di gendang telinganya. Begitu merdu di telinganya dan sangat menggoda baginya hingga ia jadi tak sabar sendiri untuk segera memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang itu.

"Hyu-hyung, cepatlah sedikit!" Nampaknya sekarang Haechan sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera ke permainan inti mereka. Bocah itu bahkan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa melepaskan celana tidur miliknya, membuat ia hanya mampu tersenyum tipis saja karena terlalu gemas dengan tingkah gegabah sang istri tercintanya itu.

Dia kembali membanting tubuh Haechan dan menindihnya, "Baiklah, berhubung ini juga sudah malam jadi aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat." Dirinya sempat mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik Haechan sebelum melepaskan celana dalam miliknya, yang kemudian ia lempar dengan begitu saja entah kemana. Setelah itu dirinya memutuskan untuk segera memasukkan penis tegang miliknya ke dalam lubang milik Haechan, yang langsung mendapatkan reaksi berupa suara rintihan kecil menahan sakit dari orang itu.

"Aaarg!" Haechan megenggam bahu milik suaminya kuat saat meraskan akhirnya penis itu sudah masuk secara keseluruhan di dalam lubang miliknya. Rasanya tetap sama seperti ketika mereka baru melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya. Sakit, dan perih di awal tapi ia tahu jika sudah dimulai nanti pasti rasa nikmat akan mendera dirinya juga.

"Aku akan langsung saja ok." Setelah mengucapkannya Mark langsung saja menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mendorong kuat penisnya di sana. Sedangkan Haechan sendiri, sejak awal dia memang sudah tahu jika Mark pasti akan melakukan ini. Ia tahu jika pria itu pasti tidak akan memberinya banyak waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri, dan langsung akan bergerak brutal dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Ah... Ah..., di sana Hyung!" Ia semakin memekik kencang saat Mark telah berhasil menumbuk prostatnya dengan kencang bersamaan dengan hentakan kuat miliknya. Rasanya sangat nikmat dan luar biasa menakjubkan bagi dirinya. Sensasi panas bercampur dengan gairah yang menggelora yang sekarang ia rasakan saat ini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Bersyukurlah ia pada Mark yang selalu bisa membuatnya jadi merasa diterbangkan dengan begitu tingginya seperti ini.

Tangannya beralih menggenggam tulang bicep milik Mark dengan posisi kepala yang mendongak, melampiaskan segala rasa kenikmatan yang sekarang sedang ia dapatkan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening karena tidak fokus pada semua kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Dimulai dari bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga ke atas, semua seperti sedang dirajam dengan sangat kasarnya oleh semua gejolak rasa nikmat yang sekarang sedang ia rasakan. Dari penis miliknya yang dimainkan oleh tangan milik Mark dengan sangat piawainya, lalu prostatnya yang rasanya seakan sudah begitu haus dengan tumbukan kasar dari Mark, dan yang terakhir adalah puting dan dadanya yang terus saja dikerjai secara bergantian oleh pria itu.

"Ooouuuhhhh..." Dirinya mendesah dengan begitu kencangnya saat Mark dengan tiba-tiba menggigit putingnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ia jadi terkejut dan reflek mendesah dengan sangat panjangnya saat itu juga. Suami mesumnya itu memang sering melakukan hal yang tidak terduga seperti ini jika mereka sedang bercinta, hingga sering kali juga dirinya dibuat sangat terkejut olehnya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu jam lewat dan kegiatan panas mereka masih belum selesai juga. Sekarang Haechan sudah berkali-kali berubah posisi, dari yang terlentang, menungging, lalu mengambil alih permainan dengan mengangkang di atas penis milik Mark. Seperti sekarang ini, dirinya sedang sibuk menggerakkan badannya dengan sangat gilanya di atas penis milik Mark, sambil mulutnya meracaukan desahan yang terdengar tidak jelas di telinga. Dirinya sebenarnya sudah cukup lelah, namun ketika Mark sudah menggodanya sedikit saja dirinya pasti akan langsung tergoda dan ingin melanjutkan kegiatan ini lagi.

"Ah... akh!" Ia tersedak lidahnya sendiri dalam desahannya ketika dia rasa ejakulasinya telah hampir sampai. Di bawah sana testis bengkak miliknya sepertinya sudah sangat siap untuk menumpahakan seluruh isinya keluar. Dan benar saja, tak selang lama ia memang langsung mencapai klimaksnya yang langsung disusul oleh Mark. Ia bisa merasakan cairan milik Mark membanjiri lubangnya dan meleleh hingga ke paha miliknya. Dan sepertinya beberapa lelehan sperma itu merupakan sisa sperma yang tadi, yang juga masih berada di dalam sana.

Ia mengangkat wajah sayu miliknya dan mengangkat secara perlahan pantatnya ke atas, untuk mengeluarkan penis milik Mark dari lubangnya. Setelah itu dirinya segera membanting tubuh lelahnya dengan segera ke samping tubuh milik Mark yang sekarang napasnya masih belum teratur sama seperti dirinya, "Sudah berapa ronde tadi?" Dia menatap ke arah samping, menghadap sang suami, "Aku benar-benar sangat lelah, sungguh." Ia mencoba untuk mengatur napas tidak beraturan miliknya.

Deru napas milik Mark sudah terdengar sedikit teratur, "Tiga mungkin. Kau lelahkan, sekarang cepat tidur." Mark menarik selimut mereka yang tadi terjatuh dari ranjang karena kegiatan brutal mereka di atas ranjang. Ia yakin sekali jika istri kesayangannya ini pasti sudah sangat kelelahan dan butuh waktu untuk segera tidur.

"Baiklah, selamat malam kalau begitu." Haechan mengecup singkat bibir milik Mark dan segera memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika sekarang kondisi ranjang mereka begitu berantakan, kotor,dan bau sperma. Yang ia pedulikan itu hanya tiga, yaitu tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Dengar sendirikan? Dia bahkan mengulanginya sampai tiga kali.

"Selamat tidur juga sayang." Mark membalas ucapan dari Haechan dan memilih untuk segera tidur saja. Ia juga memeluk erat tubuh telanjang itu supaya anak itu merasa hangat dan tidak kedinginan, pasalnya di luar sekarang sedang turun salju. Dan musim dingin di awal Desember itu terkadang memang begitu mengerikan dinginnya.

Haechan menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan milik Mark, supaya tidurnya nanti bisa nyenyak. Markpun juga begitu, dia menepuk lembut tubuh Haechan supaya anak itu bisa segera tidur. Meskipun ini sudah dini hari namun setidaknya mereka masih bisa tidur meski itu hanya sebentar. Dengan begitu ketika pagi sudah menjelang nanti, mereka tidak akan merasa terlalu lemas dan kelelahan. Jadi tidak akan ada masalahnya jika mereka tidur, tidak apa-apa jika itu sebentar.

 **"DHAG...DHAG...DHAG"**

Haechan mendadak membuka matanya lebar -padahal dirinya sudah hampir terlelap, ketika mendadak terdengar suara gedoran pintu di luar kamarnya, "Astaga!" Sambil berseru panik ia segera bangun dari berbaringnya untuk mencari pakaian miliknya, dan segera datang membukakan pintu itu.

"PAPA! DADDY! HUWAAAAAA, PAPA!"

Mark ikutan terbangun dari ranjangnya saat mendengar suara tangisan kencang milik putranya sekarang terdengar dengan begitu kencangnya, "Ini sudah setengah empat dan kenapa Chenle bisa bangun?!" Mark dengan panik membantu Haechan mencari pakaian miliknya, baru setelah itu dia mencari pakaiannya sendiri.

"Astaga, kamar kita bau sperma Hyung!" Haechan memekik panik saat sadar jika keadaan kamar mereka sekarang sedang benar-benar tidak baik untuk dimasuki oleh seorang bocah manis macam anak mereka.

"PAPA! HUWAAAAA!"

Haechan semakin gelagapan saat mendengar Chenle terus saja menangis sambil menjeritkan suara panggilan untuk dirinya, "Ya Tuhan, di mana celanaku Mark!"

"PAPA!" Seruan Chenle yang memanggil Haechan -yang ia sebut sebagai 'papa', sekarang terdengar semakin kencang. Apalagi sekarang putranya itu juga menggedor-gedor pintu tak kalah kerasnya, membuat ia jadi semakin panik, panik dan panik.

Akhirnya sekarang Haechan telah berpakaian lengkap kembali, dan setelah itu ia pun memutuskan untuk segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan membawa putra manisnya itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya, "Astaga, kenapa Chenle tidak memanggilmu saja sih. Aku kan sekarang sudah sangat lelah!"

"Mungkin dia sedang bosan dengan Daddynya, jadilah sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan Papanya saja." Mark tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi lelah bercampur kesal yang sekarang sedang terpancar di wajah milik Haechan. Bukannya dia sedang jahat sekarang, hanya saja mungkin memang benar jika sekarang Chenle itu lebih suka ditemani oleh Haechan Papa daripada dengan Mark Daddy. Kan memang pada dasarnya Chenle itu lebih dekat dengan Haechan Papa bukan dengan dirinya, dan bisa jadi itu karena sikap Haechan yang begitu keibuan jika sudah sedang mengasuh Chenle, jadinya Chenle lebih suka jika bersama dengan Haechan daripada dengan dirinya.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya ia sekarang. Memiliki istri yang begitu keibuan dan seorang anak manis yang begitu menggemaskan, sepertinya di dunia ini sudah tidak ada hal yang lain lagi yang mampu untuk menandingi sumber kebahagiaannya tersebut. Haechan si istri manis yang selalu setia padanya, bersama dengan si menggemaskan Chenle yang selalu menjadi obat penatnya jika ia sedang lelah. Hah, sepertinya karena ia sedang terlalu bahagia sekarang, ia mendadak jadi sangat mengantuk dan dengan perlahan ingin segera memejamkan mata miliknya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Dia dengan gilanya bergumam seorang diri di atas ranjang, siap untuk menyelami mimpi indahnya nanti. Semoga besok Haechan tidak mengamuk padanya karena sekarang ia dengan teganya malah memilih untuk tidur, dan bukannya membantu menenangkan Chenle yang sekarang masih terdengar sedang menangis.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

EPILOG,

Haechan menggendong Chenle dalam gendongan koala miliknya dan membawa putranya itu menuju ke kamarnya kembali, "Chenle kenapa lagi hm?" Dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat milik sang putra supaya dia bisa segera tenang.

Chenle menghisap dalam ingusnya sambil masih sesenggukan, "Tadi Chenle diculik cama Njun Hyung, Pa." Chenle menatap wajah sang papa dengan ekspresi sedih miliknya. Menceritakan pada sang papa jika tadi dirinya tadi baru saja bermimpi buruk telah diculik oleh si Njun Hyung -si tetangga nakalnya itu.

"Oh, jadi setelah kau digigit olehnya, sekarang kau giliran diculik juga olehnya?" Haechan menatap kaget pada sang anak, mengekspresikan diri padanya seolah ia sedang benar-benar terkejut setelah mendengarkan cerita dari sang anak.

Chenle menggangguk lucu pada sang papa, "Iya, dia cahat sekali cama Chenle, hiks...hikss.." Tiba-tiba ia menangis lagi, saat beberapa ingatannya mengenai mimpi-mimpi buruknya bersama dengan si Njun itu kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Sst... Sudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti kita adukan saja si Renjun yang jahat itu pada Daddy Mark, ok. Supaya nanti dia dimarahi sama Daddy." Sekarang ia sudah masuk ke kamar anaknya dan siap untuk tidur di atas ranjang berukuran sedang itu dengan sang anak yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"Benalkah? Apa nanti jika Daddy sudah memalahinya, dia tidak akan datang lagi ke mimpiku?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Sekarang tidur dulu ya sayang, besok dilanjut lagi." Haechan sudah berbaring di ranjang bersama dengan Chenle yang masih ia dekap dengan hangat. Ia sudah lelah, jadi ia hanya menjawab iya saja pertanyaan dari anaknya itu. Terserah dia mau tanya apa yang penting dia jawab iya saja pasti anaknya sudah senang. Dan sekarang pikirannya melayang ke Mark, kemana pria itu? Kenapa dia tidak ikut keluar kamar juga tadi, apa jangan-jangan pria itu malah tidur lagi? Awas saja jika memang benar begitu, akan ia cincang dengan halus pria itu besok.

Berbeda dengan Haechan yang sekarang sudah hampir terlelap, Chenle bukannya cepat tidur tapi malah tetap terjaga. Anak itu sekarang sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang hari esok indah miliknya. Kenapa bisa ia sebut. indah? Jawabannya adalah karena tadi kata Haechan Papa, besok Mark Daddy akan memarahi si Njun Hyung itu untuk dirinya. Dan karena itulah ia sekarang jadi sibuk membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan milik Njun Hyung ketika Daddy supernya itu datang bersama dengan dirinya untuk memarahinya. Pasti besok akan seru sekali! Ah, ia jadi tidak sabarkan sekarang, lebih baik tidak tidur saja deh sampai besok, supaya ia pagi-pagi sekali bisa membangunkan Daddy Mark dan segera membawanya pergi ke rumah Doyoung Imo dan Taeil Samchon untuk menemui Njun Hyung, dan segera menyuruh Daddynya itu untuk cepat memarahi si anak nakal itu.

.

.

.

Totally End.

.

.

.

SELASA 25/10/2016.

Dapet inspirasi dari anak tetangga saya yang kalo tengah malem suka nangis, dan setelah itu saya ngebayanginnya kalo itu si baby Chenle yang lagi nangis. Jadinya ya saya bikin aja ff MarkHyuck yang bisa saya serempetin ke anak kecil yang lagi nangis.

Buat yang uda baca nanti, review jangan lupa ya. Biar saya gak ngerasa kecewa sama FF buatan saya ini. Udah segini aja dari saya, good night and see you soon next time! Luv ya buat MarkChan/MarkHyuck shipper. Tolong dijaga dan dikembangkan selalu ya FF dengan cast pairing utama mereka. Saya sempet khawatir kalo gak ada yang mau melestarikan FF mereka dan membiarkannya punah dengan begitu saja. Kan itu sangat disayangkan bgt kalo sampek kejadian :(


End file.
